Come back to me
by HPCS2
Summary: 1º CAPÍTULO 1 REESCRTIO! 2º POEMA ADICIONADO NO CAP 5! 3º EPÍLOGO SAIRÁ EM BREVE. O casamento de Yoh e Anna está próximo mas Tamao se equivoca e acaba cometendo um erro fatal.YohxAnna. .:::CAP FINAL:::.
1. Lagrimas do Passado

**_REESCRITO!_**

**RECOMENDO QUE LEIAM POIS AS MUDANÇAS SÃO SIGNIFICATIVAS!**

**_Divirtam-se :3_**

* * *

Pequenos flocos de neve ainda insistiam em cair naquele gélido dia de inverno. Um jovem que aparentava ter 15 anos estava andando pelas vazias e frias ruas de Izumo, estava nervoso, pois faziam 2 dias que seu avô lhe havia ligado, avisando que era para ele e sua noiva partirem para lá já que tinham de começar os preparativos para o casamento de ambos. Ao ouvir isso Yoh teve uma pontada de ansiedade em seu coração, sabia perfeitamente o que sentia pela itako, por isso ficara feliz com a notícia, mas ainda não sabia o que realmente sentia sua noiva, ela já demonstrou afeto por ele, mas nada que possamos comprovar como "querer passar a vida toda a seu lado", e isso lhe assustava profundamente, não queria fazê-la infeliz.

O que sentia por ele? Será que ela estava mesmo disposta a se casar? Estas perguntas rondavam a cabeça do xamã e não queriam largá-lo, foi quando se per captou que já estava em frente à mansão de sua família. Passando lentamente pelos grandes portões orientais, outra pergunta surgiu em sua cabeça: Por que sua noiva nunca lhe disse nada sobre seu passado? Sim, ele já sabia que ela tinha sido abandonada graças a seus dotes e isso era um assunto delicado, mas ele não sabia o que ela sentia, não sabia realmente pelo que ela tinha passado quando criança para ser, assim, tão distante de todos.

Por algum motivo, sempre que pensava nisso uma vontade distinta de abraçá-la, de mostrar-lhe que não estava sozinha invadia seu ser involuntariamente. Estava tão concentrado em seus pensamentos que mal viu por onde andava e acabou esbarrando em seu pai, o qual estava ali graças às futuras comemorações.  
-Yoh! Olhe por onde anda, deste jeito vai acabar caindo em algum buraco!  
-Ah...! Desculpe Mikihisha, eu só estava um pouco distraído, pensando... hehe...- deu sua típica risada.  
-Sobre seu casamento?  
-É... Ai Micky... – suspirou - Será que a Anna quer mesmo isso?Eu...  
-Quanto a ela não posso lhe dizer... Mas e você? O que você sente pela Anna?  
-Ah, Eu... Eu não sei como explicar... Com ela não me sinto sozinho e fico mais relaxado... Sabe às vezes me bate um desespero de perdê-la, não sei... – coçou a cabeça - hehe... E às vezes morro de medo dela.  
-Bom Yoh... Eu vou te dizer uma coisa de Pai pra filho.  
-O que Micky?-disse com os olhos brilhando-  
-Se nem você sabe o que se passa em seu coração, eu muito menos! Agora vá, o jantar está quase pronto.  
-Ai ai, Micky -gota- Eu to indo.  
O jovem se retira, caminhando, ainda pensativo, até a sala de jantar.  
-Ah... Yoh, talvez você deva saber o passado da Anna... Quem sabe assim você vai saber se aproximar mais dela... Vocês vão se casar! Não quero que um filho meu seja infeliz - suspirou, Mikihisha, meio receoso, logo depois também indo em direção da sala de jantar.  
O jantar decorreu tranqüilo, conversas e risadas iam e vinham, Yoh estava tentando esquecer um pouco o assunto que não queria sair de sua cabeça momentos atrás, conversando com seus amigos. Ele havia convidado todos os seus amigos de sempre para irem com ele para Izumo, claro, era seu casamento! Tinha de chamá-los!

Assim terminada a janta todos resolveram se dirigir à seus respectivos aposentos. Quando o xamã de fones de ouvidos estava prestes a se recolher como todos foi surpreendido por seu pai.  
-Yoh, venha comigo precisamos conversar.  
-Uh...? Mas o que houve?  
-Vamos logo, Yoh!  
-Er... Ta bem... –o seguiu sem mais hesitos-

Seguiram até um cômodo distante dos outros, lá haviam duas almofadas no chão e alguns móveis antigos, com velas vermelhas já meio gastas encima do soalho de madeira, o jovem xamã ainda não estava entendendo o objetivo da conversa e por que teria de ser em um lugar tão afastado dos outros cômodos da mansão, mal sabia que este lugar existia.  
-Sente-se nesta almofada, Yoh - diz Micky que já havia sentando na outra almofada. Ficando frente a frente com seu filho.  
-E então Mikihisha, pra que tudo isso? – piscou desentendido.  
-Eu, pensei um pouco e conversei com sua avó... Ela me permitiu contar-lhe sobre o passado de sua noiva, quem sabe assim você descobre mais meios de se aproximar dela.  
-Ah... Ah... E-esta bem, pode falar Micky! -disse nervoso-  
-Bom... Quando Anna tinha 3 anos...  
_**Início do Flash Back**_

-Mama... -disse a pequena menininha, de curtos cabelos dourados, olhos cor de avelã vivos e inocentes, usava um simples vestido lilaz que cobria seu corpo sem dificuldade. Entrando na cozinha com ansiedade.  
-O que quer? – respondeu sem muita emoção na voz, uma mulher alta, esbelta, com seus cabelos caramelizados batendo em sua cintura, olhos vivos, porém nitidamente distantes. Seu semblante era sério e autoritário.  
-Tem uma moxa no meu quato! Mama vem veê! Ela falo que moleu a mais de... – parou por um segundo e mostro 4 dedos para sua mãe – cintuenta anos!  
-De novo estas tolices, Anna – revirou os olhos.  
-Mama, vem veê! Eu te mostro- puxou levemente a barra do vestido da senhora- vem ve-"paft" A sua mãe lhe deu um tapa no rosto e se abaixou à sua altura, segurou os finos cabelos da criança, puxando-a até conseguir encarar seus incrédulos olhinhos -  
-Cale a boca! – Encarava aquelas pupilas com raiva e impaciência refletidas. – Eu já lhe disse mais de mil vezes para que parasse de dizer estas idiotices, Anna.  
-Mas... – seus olhos estavam úmidos - Mama... Eu v- "paft"  
-Vá para o seu quarto! E não saia mais de lá! Você não vai comer hoje!  
A garotinha sai correndo, chorando, e se tranca em seu quarto sem mais nenhum ruído eminente.  
_**Fim do flash back**_

-Os pais de Anna, eram muito rígidos e possuíam uma posição social muito respeitada... Não tolerariam que sua filha dissesse coisas como a qual. Porem a situação piorou ainda mais naquele dia...

_**Inicio do Flash Back**_

Os três se reuniam na mesa em silêncio, Sentados em sua postura de costume, somente interagindo com seus talheres.

- Por que? – a voz da garotinha de 3 anos soou interrogativa, cortando o silêncio constante.

- Por que, o que? – perguntou sua mãe franzindo o cenho e a olhando intrigada. Enquanto seu pai a encarava com desgosto por cortar o momento de silêncio e respeito que deve ser uma ceia.

- Por que mi colocar em um tohlégiu iterno é uma savalção? – perguntou com simplicidade olhando a empresária nos olhos, percebendo a incredibilidade que se formara.

- C-como você sabe que eu...

- O que houve? – perguntou o rígido senhor, agora estranhado.

- Ela! Ela leu o que eu estava pensando!!! – Se exaltou.

- Por favor! Não fale idiotices... – revirou os olhos.

- É SÉRIO! Eu estava pensando que se colocasse-mos ela em um colégio interno ia ser uma salvação para nossa vida econômica! – virou-se novamente para a criança, que agora a olhava assustada. – V-Você é um monstro! JÁ NÃO BASTA SUAS ALUCINAÇÕES COM FANTASMAS! AGORA VOCÊ TEM MESMO QUE SER UMA ABERRAÇÃO!?

-E-eu... – o mar de lágrimas começava a agitar-se em seus olhos.

- Já chega! Se acalme. Deve ter sido uma coincidência, vamos conversar sobre isso depois! A hora do jantar é sagrada! – franziu o cenho e olhou para as duas com um semblante muito sério e imponente. – Anna vá agora para seu quarto! Não quero saber de um ruído se quer de sua parte está me entendendo?

- M-mas eu não acab-

-AGORA! – ordenou sem "mas".

A grota se retirou vagarosamente e subiu as escadas com cautela, porem rapidamente.

_**Fim do flash Back**_

-E assim segui-se o ano... Maus tratos, agressões, abusos, violência, decadência social. Aos poucos Anna era excluída da sociedade, seus pais a evitavam com todas as forças, os vizinhos olhavam aquela família de re-olho e já se interavam dos "poderes" sinistros que aquela criança possuía... A garota demônio.

-Por quê?... Por que Eu!?"snif" N-Não é justo! – se lamentava.  
-Hei Anna! Não chore mais! Ignore o que esta gente fala... Você não é anormal, pequenina.  
-ESTOU FALANDO COM UM MORTO!? ISSO É TÃO NORMAL QUANTO EU PODER LER AS MENTES DAS PESSOAS, NÃO?! – afundou seu rosto em seus braços, os quais estavam apoiados em suas pernas.  
-Anna... – nos olhos do espírito refletia-se a pena.  
-Mamãe e Papai me odeiam.. – emanou entre sussurros.  
-Não diga isso...  
-Anna! - seu pai a chamava em tom rude e autoritário do piso térreo.  
Tinha medo daquele homem, mas não tinha outra opção era seu pai. Devia ama-lo, não? Mesmo depois de toda a violência a que foi submetida por parte dele.

-Sim...? – se aproximou sem encara-lo, se per captando da presença de sua mãe.  
-Porque Anna? Por que você tem que ser assim!!! Hoje os vizinhos me disseram que não queria mais proximidade! Você é uma pecadora!  
-Mas papai!  
-Calada! Melhor você esquecer esses... Esses poderes! Se não-  
-Mas eu não posso! Não consigo!-disse em meio lágrimas  
-...Garota... Você é um monstro! – disse segurando-a pelos cabelos e a jogando perto da escada.  
-NÃO!!!- A menina de 4 anos, já estava com seu coração totalmente estraçalhado, as lagrimas eram incessantes e a agonia de seu ser nítida. Foi nesse momento que ela criou seu 1º Oni, seus pais não podiam vê-lo, mas a criança estava tão desesperada que, sem querer, fez o monstro quebrar o lustre da sala.  
-JA CHEGA! VOCÊ NÃO PERTENCE MAIS A FAMÍLIA DEMONIO! – O Homen de cabelos castanhos claro, parecia não fazer a barba a umas duas semanas, sua aparência rica e respeitosa não existira mais naquele momento, seu hálito cheirava a álcool e as olheiras em seus olhos provocavam repugnância. Estava realmente decaído.  
-Mas Papai!!!-disse incrédula em meio lágrimas-  
-NÃO ME CHAME DE PAI, CRIATURA! VOCÊ VAI EMBORA DESTA CASA! NUNCA MAIS EU QUERO VOLTAR A TE VER!  
-Não...-sussurrou, seu pequeno coração não sustentava mais tanto terror, não queria mais isso, pedia a tudo que o mundo tivesse de mais sagrado para que aquilo terminasse. Desmaiou.

_**Fim do Flash Back**_

-O que eles fizeram com a Anninha, pai!!!? -disse em meio um rio de lágrimas-  
-Bem... Quando Anna acordou, ela estava ao lado de uma ponte próxima ao monte osore... Sozinha.  
_**Início do Flash Back**_

-MAMÃE!!!!!- um grito de desespero foi emanado daquele pequeno ser, sozinho no meio de um lugar desconhecido, caiu de joelhos na neve. Cm ela só levava a roupa quente de inverno posta e suas desilusões.  
Grossas lágrimas começaram a despencar por sua linda face, que agora não possuía mais um olhar puro e doce, mas sim um olhar frio onde só se via tristeza, angustia e muita solidão, estava sozinha, sozinha no mundo...

_O meu nome é Anna. _

_Tenho 4 anos;_

_Os meus olhos estão inchados;_

_Não consigo ver;_

_Eu devo ser estúpida;_

_Eu devo ser má; _

_O que mais poderia por meu pai em mal estado?_

_Eu gostaria de ser melhor;_

_Gostaria de ser menos feia;_

_Então talvez minha mãe viesse sempre me dar miminhos;_

_Eu não posso falar _

_Eu não posso fazer asneira;_

_Senão fico trancada todo o dia;_

_Quando eu acordo estou sozinha;_

_A casa está escura e meus pais não estão em casa;_

_Quando minha mãe chega,_

_Eu tento ser amável;_

_Senão eu talvez levasse; _

_Uma chicotada à noite_

_Não faça barulho!_

_Acabo de ouvir um carro._

_O meu pai chega do bar_

_Ouço-o dizer palavrões_

_Ele chama-me_

_Eu aperto-me contra o muro_

_Tento-me esconder dos seus olhos demoníacos_

_Tenho tanto medo agora_

_Começo a chorar_

_Ele encontra-me a chorar_

_Ele atira-me com palavras más;_

_Ele diz que a culpa é minha que ele sofra no trabalho_

_Ele esbofeteia-me e bate-me_

_E berra comigo ainda mais_

_Eu libero-me finalmente e corro até a porta_

_Ele já a trancou_

_Eu enrolo-me toda_

_Ele agarra em mim e lança-me contra o muro_

_Eu caio no chão com os meus ossos quase partidos._

_E o meu dia continua com horríveis palavras._

"_Eu lamento muito!" Eu grito;_

_Mas já é tarde de mais_

_O seu rosto tornou-se um ódio inimaginável._

_O mal e as feridas mais e mais_

"_Meu Deus, por favor, tenha piedade! Faz com que isso acabe por favor."_

_E finalmente ele para, e vai até a porta._

_Enquanto eu fico deitada_

_Imóvel no chão_

_O meu nome é Anna_

_Tenho 4 anos_

_Esta noite meu pai matou-me em alma._

Ao lado daquela ponte não poderia desfalecer, por mais que seu corpo já almejava por isso, mas ao mesmo tempo não conseguia. Horas, dias, meses quem sabe? Só sabia que seu pranto havia cessado e agora não possuía escolha alguma, só entregar-se à escuridão do abismo em que estava submetida de corpo e alma... Havia destino para ela? Não sabia.

A maça de força oracular se formava envolvendo seu pequeno ser, com olhos secos de tanto chorar, sua mirada perdida, seu coração destruído, não se lembrava como falar e muito menos se importava com isso. Seu coração já falava por ela... A maça de força oracular atraiu espíritos de todas as partes e assim ela conseguiu companhia...

_**Fim do Flash Back**_

-Anna começou a atrair milhões de almas perdidas, quando digo milhões não estou sendo exagerado, a maça de vibrações negativas que envolveram aquele corpo eram infinitas... Milhões de pequenos demônios se criaram em sua volta e esses ajudavam a garota a limpar os últimos fragmentos que sobraram de seu coração.  
-MALDITOS!-dizia Yoh, com ainda mais lagrimas nos olhos.  
-Eles...diziam à Anna que ela era...Que ela... – pausou.  
-...QUE ELA ERA OQUE! – exaltou-se.  
Mikihisha entreabre sua mascara, deixando uma "cachoeira" de água cair molhando todo o piso e as calças de Yoh.  
-Wahhh, Pai! - disse Yoh surpreso e assustado com a enchente-  
-"Snif, Snif... Uhm - Continuando... os Onis diziam que ela era um monstro, que ela não merecia nada, que ela era suja, miserável e má, que ela matou o coração de seus pais e os fez perder tudo. Incentivavam ela a odiar mais o mundo e ficar cada vez mais angustiada. Atraindo mais e mais almas...

_**Início do Flash Back**_

-Mamãe, você sabe que os humanos são a raça dominante! Você não é humana mamãe VOCÊ É UM MONSTRO!  
-Sim... - sussurrava sem emoções o vulto encostado naquela velha ponte coberta de fina neve.  
-NÃO CONFIE NOS HUMANOS NUNCA MAMÃE! ELES TE FIZERAM SOFRER!  
O olhar da garota era anormal e distinto, fitava algum ponto específico, porém sem esperar nada, concordava com cada insinuação dos Onis sem se exaltar e pouco a pouco o sono a invadia.  
-Hahahaha... Durma bem Mamãe... - assim os Onis desapareceram, eles só sumiam por pura e plena vontade, já, eram criados quando Anna atraia certo número de almas pecaminosas.  
_**Fim do Flash Back**_

- Anna passou dois dias sozinha perto daquela ponte, sem alimento ou abrigo, acordava com a companhia de suas criações demoníacas e fitava a neve à sua volta sem se mover... Só aguardando pela morte. Quase a obteu, morrendo de frio, mas sua roupa sustentava o clima.  
Sua avó que caminhava por aquelas bandas já estava em busca daquela concentração de **Furyoku** a um dia, assim chegando no local indicado por seus terços, porém se assustou ao ver aquela inesperada nuvem negra de espíritos avoados.

Aproximou-se retirando pouco a pouco das almas de seu caminho, com seu terço, até que conseguiu identificar um vulto jogado no chão, tocou no ser e pode perceber que estava frio, a abraçou consigo e arrastou-a para longe da ponte. Ao perceber a agitação que se formara com essa ação logo apressurou-se e a levou de lá, sem dar chances de ser seguida...

Ao chegarem na pousada de sua avó, esta se encarregou de cuidar para que a menina sobrevivesse. Cuidou de seus ferimentos, sua febre, arranjou roupas novas, ofertou um quarto e uma vaga como sua discípula. Se interessou ainda mais por ela depois de conseguir algumas informações e descobrir sobre a magnitude de seu poder.  
Aquela pequena menina de 4 anos que já possuía uma força reverencial, que não fazia idéia do que era uma Xamã e que sofreu tanto na vida, que pro futuro só aguardava a morte... Conseguiu uma nova chance de viver...

Assim ela foi crescendo, sozinha, sem família somente possuindo um quarto. Mas os objetivos de sua avó eram bem explícitos, tinha de ser forte e estudar para poder virar uma itako... Porém Anna não cooperava muito com os treinos... Hehe sua noiva é bem teimosa Yoh...

-Hehe... É, ela é sim... – sorriu tristemente, enxugando as lagrimas.

-Quando Anna fez nove anos já dominava muitas técnicas espirituais e era a melhor discípula de sua avó, porém não conseguia controlar seus poderes, era fria, não se abria com ninguém, raramente saia de seu quarto só fazia isto nas horas do treino ou para cumprir com algum dever. Ainda assim sua avó queria salvar a alma daquela pobre criança, pelo menos a dela...

_**Início do Flash Back**_

-Anna  
-Hai, Kino-sensei?-disse sem emoção na voz.  
-Todos esses anos você tem demonstrado ser digna de minha confiança, Anna. Assim, como é a melhor das minhas discípulas.  
A Itako a olhou sem entender o real sentido daquele dialogo, porém sempre indiferente.  
-Bem, eu queria dizer-lhe que te escolhi para ser a noiva de meu neto e prosseguir com a linhagem Asakura.  
-O que?-disse arregalando os olhos.  
-É só isso Anna, pode se retirar. – finalizou imponente.  
-humpf...Como quiser...-Disse retornando à seu quarto  
-Hum – fechou seus olhos sem luz - ...talvez o meu neto possa salvar a alma dessa menina e abrir seu coração...E com isso se encarregar de seu futuro destino... Além disso, uma força oracular poderosa tende a despertar outra força oracular poderosa. E é isso o que precisamos... Ah - disse Kino para si mesma um pouco perturbada.

_**Fim do Flash Back**_

-Depois Anna continuou treinando e por fim vocês se encontraram naquele dia... É por isso que sua avó decidiu a união de vocês. – limpou a testa.  
-Micky...-disse meio preocupado fitando o soalho.  
-Diga?  
-Acha que, a vovó tinha razão? Digo... Que eu posso salvar a alma da Anna?  
- Mas ela já se abriu com você, Yoh...  
- Sim, eu digo, ela ainda deve sofrer bastante com isso... Posso fazê-la se sentir melhor? Como... Em uma família...?  
-Hai. –Animou-o.  
-Bem...- respirou fundo- Que bom! Eu vou me esforçar!- disse com seu costumeiro sorriso - Ei! Mas... Como você sabe tudo isso Micky?  
-Hei Yoh?  
-Que...? –o olhou confuso-  
-Não está na hora de você ir dormir?  
-Mas...!  
-Para de enrolar e vai! Espero ter ajudado.  
-Ajudou muito, pai... – abaixou a vista - Por mais... Que tenha sido uma das histórias mais tristes que eu já ouvi... Isso explica por que a Anna é tão individualista, eu quero muito ajuda-la... – suspirou - Bem, Boa Noite Mick-Mas quando levantou a cabeça estava falando sozinho... -Waah... -GOTA - Ai ai Anna... - mais uma lagrima passeou entre as curvas de seu rosto. - Você não merece sofrer mais nem um segundo...  
Yoh voltou para seu quarto, e após deitar-se em seu futon esperou um sono que demoraria a chegar.

_Continua..._

* * *

**REFEITO 05/08/07**

By: Isah-Sama/Nai Shade

_**Refiz este capítulo por que além de mau escrito, estava mal destribuido, e não fazia conexão com a história do mangá onde tentava me basear. Agora a história está mais conexa com o mangá vou refazer o capítulo 2 também. E logo logo vou postar o epílogo para todos aqueles que acompaharam até agora!**_

_**Muito obrigada mesmo à vocês!**_

**_Recomendo que releiam porque as mudanças são_ significativas.**

**_Eu peguei a idéia daquele mini poeminha que não é bem um poeminha deste site (pelo que pude ver sem direitos autorais!):_ http://palavrasoltas.blogdriveAcaba no blogdrive e depois ponto com! **

** _Mudei os nomes e modifiquei algumas coisas, mas acho que encaixou bem:D_**

_**Beijos! Isah**_


	2. O Sonho

-hum...hum?...onde eu estou- yoh se vê em um cenário branco, sem vida , ele olhava ao seu redor mas não achava nada nem ninguém, foi quando ele avistou sua noiva.  
-Anna!-gritou -Ei Anna!-mas a garota não o olhava, foi quando viu outra pessoa aproximar-se dela.  
-Hao? -yoh queria chegar mais perto, ir até eles perguntar onde estava, mas não podia...não conseguia se mover, como se uma barreira estivesse o impedindo.  
A Itako anda em direção a hao, quando em suas mãos surge uma espada longa e afiada, yoh não estava entendendo nada, ela entregou a espada para Hao, este sorriu gentilmente e em seguida encravou a espada no coração da garota! Ela caiu de joelhos no chão, mas não derramava nenhuma lágrima, seu rosto continuou a fitar hao, mas sem nenhuma expressão, só se via o sangue pouco a pouco escorrendo pelo seu vestido e derramando no chão. Yoh estava perplexo, não acreditara no que vira, ele queria gritar, queria correr para ajudá-la mas não conseguia, só podia ficar ali, imóvel, olhando. Mais duas imagens começaram a surgir, eram um homem e uma mulher, usavam roupas refinadas, estilo clássico, o homem vestia um terno marrom meio surrado, sem deixar de ser fino. Já a mulher usava um vestido bordado a ouro. Cada levava consigo duas espadas em cada mão. Eles se aproximam lentamente de Anna, o homem se posiciona na frente da Itako e diz:  
-Olá filhinha!- Anna olhou para o homem, com a mesma expressão, de repente ele enfia as quatro espadas na garota, ultrapassando-as, mais sangue começava a cair dos respectivos lugares -Você é um monstro minha filha!-a mulher encravou as outras 4 espadas nas costas dela, e se afastou ficando ao lado de hao e do homem, após isso apareceram dois homens um era gordo e usava um macacão azul marinho, já o outro esquelético com uma roupa um pouco surrada, cada levava uma espada.  
-Olá menina demônio!-disseram enfiando as espadas ao mesmo tempo.  
Aquele chão que antes era branco agora estava cheio de sangue, Anna não reagia só olhava quem a feria, não chorava, não gritava, estava repleta de sangue e espadas, mas estava viva e encarava aquilo como algo indiferente, e isso desesperava seu noivo.  
Outra figura ia surgindo, Yoh se assustou, essa era uma figura conhecida, Horo-Horo aproximou-se da Itako e disse:  
-Você é um monstro, ninguém te merece como noiva!-assim encravou a única espada que levava em um dos poucos espaços que ainda sobraram da parte superior do corpo da menina.  
Yoh não se agüentava mais, queria gritar queria ajudá-la! por que não se mexia? O que estava acontecendo!? Foi quando ele viu a outra figura que se formara...ele estremeceu, não havia reações, ele fitava a figura extremamente confuso...diferente das outras não estava com uma espada...e sim com uma arma.  
-Y-Yoh- a garota murmurra com dificuldade e abre um pequeno sorriso...um sorriso de esperança.  
Sim, ele mesmo estava lá, mas não ele, sua "imagem", Yoh se via parado enfrente sua noiva...foi quando "ele" disse:  
-Não tenha esperanças, Anna...- apontando a arma para a cabeça da Itako, e puxando o gatilho, ele a olhou nos olhos, agora a expressão da garota era de incredibilidade -Você vai ser sozinha pra sempre- O som do tiro ecoou pelo lugar, grossas lagrimas começaram a cair da face da garota, e se misturavam com o sangue que manchava seu rosto, em seus olhos via-se a desilusão e a dor...mas a dor não parecia vir do grave ferimento em sua testa, e sim do profundo intimo de sua alma, ela deu um ultimo suspiro e caiu sem vida no chão. Yoh estava desesperado, lutava consigo mesmo para tentar se mexer, mas de nada adianta não conseguia se mover.  
Pouco a Pouco aquela imagem começava a embaçar e embaçar ,até que(...)  
-NÃOOOOOOOOO!- o jovem Asakura levanta em um impulso ficando sentado no futon, respirava ofegante, e suava desesperadamente -Meu deus...o que isso quer dizer...O QUE ISSO QUER DIZER!?-gritava para o nada esperando uma resposta- ainda estava escuro, ele olhou para o relógio que apontava "2:30 A.M.", se acalmou, e voltou a cabeça para o nada, fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente, quando viu as luzes do corredor acenderem, ele olhou para a porta, keiko entrou assustada:  
-Yoh! O que houve, meu filho!?- ela se aproxima de Yoh e coloca a mão no rosto dele limpando o suor.  
-...Não foi nada mamãe...foi só um pesadelo...-disse isso dando seu costumeiro sorriso, mas por dentro ainda estava assustado...aquilo foi tão real.  
-Hum...tem certeza que está bem, Yoh?  
-Hai -disse ainda sorrindo.  
-Então boa noite. Durma bem e vê se não tem outro pesadelo -disse calmamente, mas em um tom desconfiado-  
-Obrigado, mãe. Boa noite.-assim, Keiko saiu do aposento, deixando Yoh sozinho com seus pensamentos -Definitivamente não vou conseguir dormir de novo...-disse desanimado-  
Yoh aguardou sua mãe voltar para seu aposento e resolveu descer para tomar um copo d'água. Abriu a porta de seu quarto lentamente, e colocou a cabeça para fora, certificando-se de que não havia ninguém, ele saiu de seu quarto e foi descendo as escadas cautelosamente, tomando o máximo cuidado para não acordar ninguém. Ao chegar na coisinha sentiu uma vibração um pouco estranha , exitou um pouco mas resolveu entrar. Pegou um copo, encheu d'água e tomou, olhando de esguelha entre os cantos da cozinha para ver se alguém se aproximava, assim que colocou o copo na bancada ou viu o ranger da chave girando na porta, ele caminhou devagar e se posicionou atrás da parede de modo com que pudesse "espiar" a fonte do barulho, logo seus olhos se arregalaram intrigado.  
-Anna?- sussurrou de modo que só ele ouvisse.  
A Itako destrancou a porta e saiu, encostando-a devagar para que não a ouvissem.  
-Mas onde será que a Anna vai a essa hora da manhã!?- ele olhou para a janela e viu que iria começar a nevar mais forte, então resolveu ir atrás de sua noiva.  
Ele pegou um casaco que estava pendurado e causou um par de botas, mas ao tocar na maçaneta podia jurar que havia alguém o espionando.  
-Hum?- ele olhou para traz rapidamente, e passou seus olhos por todo o cômodo principal, como não viu nada nem ninguém, deu de ombros e voltou a maçaneta, ele abriu a porta devagar e quando estava quase fechando a porta foi surpreendido por seu espírito guardião.  
-Yoh-dono?  
-Hum?Ah olá, Maru.  
- Aonde vai a essa hora da manhã?  
-Eu vou atrás da Anna, ainda está muito escuro e parece que vai cair uma nevasca.  
-Anna-sama? Onde ela foi a essa hora?  
-Eu não sei...por isso que vou atrás dela, hehehe.  
-Hum...Boa sorte, Yoh.  
-Arigatou. Boa noite, Maru!- assim o espírito desapareceu.  
Yoh deu uma ultima olhada na casa e saiu.  
-Ah sr.Yoh...Seu casamento está chegando! E você mais do que ninguém merece ser feliz! Eu admiro muito a srta.Anna, mas ela não pode te fazer infeliz!... Ponchi, Conchi!  
- O que você quer a essa hora da noite!-disse Conchi reclamando.  
-Shhh! Preciso que vocês sigam o sr.Yoh e certifiquem-se de que ele esta bem!-disse jovem garota de curtos cabelos rosa, saindo de traz de seu esconderijo.  
-Ah!- disseram desapontados- mais alguma coisa ¬¬?  
-Na verdade...sim, prestem bastante atenção nele e depois me contem o que viram! E não se esqueçam mantenha total cautela ! Não quero que percebam a presença de vocês.  
-Nossa, você esta decidida hoje...hahaha- disse Ponchi em tom gozador-  
-Vão!...por favor...-disse corando-  
-Ta, ta- os dois espíritos sumiram.  
-Ah sr.Yoh...- e a garota retornou a seu dormitório. 

Continua.

* * *

**1º GOMEN PELOS ERROS DE PORTUGUESSS!**

_Definitivamente ficou muito minimo xD mas é que minha imaginação esta em greve ToT mas ja estou fazendo o 3º cap e juro que vai ser maior "tenho que aprender a não jurar xD"_

_Espero que gostem T.T_

_bjuss_


	3. Adeus

**_Gomen pelos milhões de erros de português!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

* * *

Os dois espíritos se espremiam, silenciosamente, como se quisessem ouvir alguma coisa, mas sem serem notados. Eles se encontravam arás de uma árvore um tanto velha e larga, perto de um largo corrimão que dava vista ao belo e cristalino lago congelado, graças à nevasca da noite passada.

-Shhh! Se você não parar de se mexer nunca escutaremos o que eles estão dizendo!- cochichou a raposa, receosa.

_-"Anna?"_

_-"Hum?...O que está fazendo aqui?!"_

-Hei Conchi! Olhe uma joaninha verde!

-Cale a boca! Não está vendo que eles podem nos... Verde?

-É! Olhe, nunca vi coisa igual!

-Realmente... É muito... Linda!-cochichou, arregalando os olhos como se fosse à coisa mais bela que já vira em toda sua... Morte?

-Ela está voando!!!

-Adeus joaninha... -disse acenando - Assim, Ponchi e Conchi pararam por um momento, observando sua preciosa joaninha verde ir embora. - Er...o que estávamos fazendo?

-OH!! O Yoh e a Anna! Cale a boca!- cochichou Ponchi, um tanto alto, mas não o suficiente para ser descoberto pelo casal.

_-"Sobre nosso... casamento"-_disse a voz masculina-.

_-"ót...des..."_

-Ãhn!? COMO VOCÊ PRETENDE QUE EU ESCUTE SE VOCÊ TAMPA MEUS OUVIDOS!- cochichou alarmante a raposa.

-Me desculpe... É que estou nervoso!

-... Silencio!

_-"Humpf"_

_-"Anna, você quer se casar comigo?"._

-Uhh... -O texugo cai desmaiado.

-Wahh! Ponchi Acorda!- diz chaqualhando-o impacientemente.

-Ãhn, Ãhn?- algum poucos minutos depois, balbucia atordoado, recobrando a consciência.

-Da para parar e escutar o que eles estão falando!?

-Claro, Claro...

_-"Não! Nem sonhe com isso Asakura Yoh!"._

_-"Mas, Por que!?"_

_-"Por que isso é ridículo!"._

-Consegue acreditar!!!

-Não! Mas fique quieto...

_-"Anninha, por favor!!"._

-Wow!- dizendo ao mesmo tempo quando sentem um leve estrondo na árvore, assim se desequilibrando caindo um encima do outro.

_-"AHHHHH"_

-O que foi isso?-disse Ponchi se levantando-

_-"Eu te odeio Asakura Yoh!"._

-Não sei, mas... acho que já ouvimos o suficiente. -disse a raposa abaixando a cabeça.

-Tem razão... Melhor irmos contar para a Tamao... não tem mais nada para se ouvir aqui.

Com essas palavras os dois espíritos somem em direção a pousada.

-Tamao.

-E então? O que houve?

-O Yoh disse...

-Ai a Anna falou...

-"Não!" e ai...

-Então...

Tamao escutou os dois espíritos arregalando mais os olhos a cada silaba que os dois pronunciavam. Após ouvi-los atentamente, e questionar se realmente tinham escutado aquilo, a jovem shaman decidiu-se:

-Eu sei que esse assunto não cabe a minha pessoa... Mas se tem algum meio de eu intervir, é o que farei.

-E o que pensa em fazer a respeito?

-Na verdade... Acho que... tenho um plano.-disse cabisbaixa- Mas...receio que precisarei de ajuda.

-Hum... -Os espíritos a olhavam desconfiados, como se por traz daquele curvar de lábios, poderiam achar algum sinal de como seria o tal plano.

-Só não cometa um erro do qual poderá se arrepender depois, Tamao. -disse a raposa em tom preventivo.

-Um erro?...-disse voltando seu olhar vazio para os dois espíritos - Não... Um erro será, se eu deixar a situação se alastrar a tal ponto que seja tarde demais, para o Sr. Yoh ser feliz.

-Só tome cuidado com o que se passa nessa sua cabecinha...

-Arigato pelos serviços, amigos - disse sorrindo docemente.

-Nós vamos dormir!

-É você nos acordou muito cedo!

-Hum?-Tamao os olhou confundidos - Mas vocês são espíritos, vocês não dormem!-

-Boa Noite. -os dois disseram antes de desaparecer.

-Boa noite... -Disse para o nada.

O dia foi surgindo aos poucos, ainda nublado e com uma grande nevasca, mostrando índices de que a neve demoraria a cessar. O clima na Mansão Asakura era um tanto desconfortável, o pressentimento de algo ruim pairava sobre o lugar, mas a maioria dos habitantes ali presente, somente ignoravam o fato.

Estavam todos sentados em seus respectivos lugares da mesa, esperando Tamao e Ryu, que se ofereceu para ajudar na cozinha, trazerem o café. O clima aparentava normalidade, Yoh parecia completamente entretido deslizando uma laranja encima do ozen, ao lado de Anna que o olhava com decepção. Manta contava a Amidamaru como conseguiu decorar as pequenas observações e todas as palavras de seu dicionário, explicando vários métodos científicos para tal ato, e este por sua vez fingia entender, dando um sorriso afirmativo a cada frase que o pequeno completava. Só, que em um lado do ozen três figuras estavam estranhamente silenciosas. Sim, estranhamente, pois normalmente estariam ou gritando ou brigando ou até mesmo... contando piadas. Tao Ren, Horokeu e Chocolove estavam no mínimo paralisados, eles não se mexiam, não falavam, só fitavam incisivamente seus dedos entrelaçados sobre seus colos. Em seus rostos uma expressão preocupada era clara, até para o ser mais desligado do mundo. Às vezes, quando saiam de suas tranzes olhavam para Yoh, preocupados, e quando este sorria logo desviavam o olhar voltando a suas respectivas posições. Assim foi o decorrer do café, alguns detraídos, outros despreocupados e os três somente... observando.

O dia já estava em seu auge. O restante da claridade do sol cortava as nuvens nubladas como um flash e os ainda milhares de flocos de neve que caiam pacientemente sobre as telhas das casas e folhas das árvores eram iluminados, como pequenos enfeites de natal no céu, que se misturavam com as diversas cores avermelhadas e celestes. Era uma visão estonteante.

Caminhando devagar, somente para poderem observar esta belíssima paisagem, Kyouyama Anna e Tamamura Tamao, vinham carregando pequenas sacolas de compra em cada mão. As duas seguiam silenciosas até a mansão, além disso, não havia nada a se falar naquele momento, só estavam curtindo a bela paisagem a sua volta, tranqüilamente, sem preocupações... ou pelo menos isso pensava Anna. Tamao olhava em seu pequeno relógio cor de rosa insistentemente, isso já estava começando a incomodar a Itako, mas não fez comentários. Ao chegarem na mansão Anna já foi logo se dirigindo à porta, mas quando estava prestes a girar a maçaneta, Tamao a interrompeu com um Gemido, e propositalmente deixou cair todas as compras no chão.

-Ah... Srta. Anna! Eu sinto muito... você...poderia me ajudar?

-Humpf... Desde que entremos mais rápido.

Anna abaixou e começou a pegar os mantimentos, quando subtamente Tamao a empurrou.

-O que pensa que...!

-Sinto muito, senhorita Anna! Deixa que eu recolho o resto... a senhorita já pode entrar.

-Humpf... -A itako a olhou por mais um segundo antes de entrar. Logo colocou as compras que ainda carregava encima da bancada, foi quando ouviu certo berro de um dos cômodos, foi se aproximando ligeiramente, mas sem deixar ser singela. Apareceu enfrente a porta, lá estavam: Ren, Chocolove e Horo-Horo, sentados de frente para Yoh que aos berros, estava de costas para a porta fazendo movimentos histéricos com as mãos.

-A ANNA NÃO SIGNIFICA NADA PARA MIM! ELA NÃO OCUPA NEM SIQUER UM MISERO ESPACINHO NO MEU CORAÇÃO! ELA NÃO PASSA DE UMA PESSOA DEPLORAVEL, QUE APARECEU NA MINHA VIDA PARA ME FAZER SOFRER! NÃO, EU NUNCA IRIA QUERER CASAR COM UMA ÓRFÃ NUNCA! ALÉM DISSO...

-Anna estava perplexa, não precisava ouvir mais nada, em seus olhos se via completa e profunda desilusão e angustia, estava em plena guerra com seu ser para não desabar a chorar, ou agredir seu crítico, usando a mesma força com a qual ele a agredira nesse momento. Ela baixou a cabeça, deixando sem querer, uma quente lagrima intrusa, invadir sua face. Rapidamente colocou seu braço direito sobre os olhos e correu para seu quarto, fechando a porta estrondosamente.

-UMA PESSOA SEM CORAÇÃO! É ISSO, NÃO!? ISSO QUE VOCÊS QUERIAM ESCUTAR DE MIM!?-dizia o jovem shaman quase sem ar e com profundas lágrimas nos olhos, ainda entre berros, sem si quer ter notado a ex-presença de sua noiva. -QUE ELA NÃO PASSA DE UMA LIXARIA EM MINHA VIDA?-encarou seus amigos, que estavam pálidos. -Pois eu tenho uma novidade para vocês... a Anna representa muito mais no meu coração do que todos vocês juntos!...Eu pensei que fossem meus amigos... VOCÊS REALMENTE ME DECEPCIONARAM!-Disse por ultimo, completamente sem ar, saindo correndo para seu quarto e repetindo a mesma ação que sua noiva.

Os três amigos estavam mais pálidos e imóveis que uma assombração petrificada. Ainda fitavam o lugar onde acabaram de ver, Anna, arrasada e Yoh, decepcionado. Não estavam em clima para dizer nada, mas alguém resolveu quebrar o silêncio:

-Vocês viram aquilo?-disse Ren, ainda imóvel e com seu olhar perdido.

-Sim... -disse chocolove.

-Nós realmente magoamos o Yoh... -disse Horo-horo com decepção estampada no rosto.

-O Yoh?! Você só pode estar brincando! Ou não viu nos olhos da Anna quando o ouviu dizer aquilo? Foi... Cruel.

-Só se via total e completa incredibilidade, melâncolia...

-Meus parabéns! Conseguimos! Conseguimos fazer: Kyouyama Anna chorar e Asakura Yoh perder completamente sua calma... Estão orgulhosos!?-disse Ren frustrado, encarando os amigos.

-Ah! Isso é tudo culpa da Tamao!-disse horo horo em meio a um ataque de nervos - Como ela pode nos convencer a fazer uma idiotice dessas! De onde ela tirou essa besteira de que a Anna não amava o yoh e não queria se casar com ele! Como pudemos acreditar nela!

- Ah... também não a culpe Horo-Horo...qualquer um que visse a relação deles, custaria a acreditar que si quer sentem amizade um pelo outro...mas agora que já fizemos...vamos ter que esperar até amanhã para ver o que vai dar.

-O chocolove tem razão... Já não podemos fazer nada.

-Humpf...ÓTIMO! Boa noite pra vocês! Espero que não durmam com peso na consciência por isso. Inclusive você Tamao! Onde quer que esteja, agora! -assim horo se retirou da habitação, com os nervos a flor da pele.

Os dois shamans se retiraram para seus dormitórios, sem mais nenhuma palavra, cada um só refletindo o que acabaram de fazer. Mau eles sabiam o erro que acabaram de cometer... todos os seis:

Tamao, que programou a saída até o super mercado com Anna, e a enrolou suficientemente para que quando entrasse pudessem ouvir poucas e boas de Yoh.

Ponchi e Conchi, que avisaram através de sinais quando era para Anna entrar na pousada.

Ren, Horokeu e Chocolove, que com muito esforço fizeram Yoh perder completamente a calma.

Podemos dizer que o plano foi um sucesso, não?...

A Itako se jogou de bruços, encima de seu futon. Respirava ofegante, ainda tentava assimilar as palavras ditas por seu noivo:

_"APARECEU NA MINHA VIDA PARA ME FAZER SOFRER!", "NÃO OCUPA NEM SIQUER UM MISERO ESPACINHO NO MEU CORAÇÃO", "NÃO SIGNIFICA NADA PARA MIM"._

Seu corpo tremia levemente e ela soava frio, estava sentindo a dor que nunca pensou sentir de novo. _"NUNCA IRIA QUERER CASAR COM UMA ÓRFÃ!"_

-Órfã... -disse com as ultimas forças que restaram de seu orgulho, assim permitindo a milhões de lágrimas, que invadissem sua face, e molhando todo o travesseiro. Quem sabe assim a dor devastadora em seu coração pudesse aliviar um pouco.

Kyouyama Anna chorou de verdade, chorou como não fazia há muito tempo, como não fazia desde quando fora abandonada. Mas não era similar? Estava abandonada de novo, sozinha, pois a única pessoa que pensou poder confiar, a única pessoa que amou há muito tempo, não tem lugar pra ela em seu coração... Nem no lado mais obscuro do coração do shaman.

Ela ficou lá por horas... só aliviando sua dor, quando resolveu tomar uma atitude, estava decidida, refletiu demasiadamente. Já chega.

Levantou-se devagar recuperando suas forças, enxugou as lágrimas, e seu rosto cheio de suor, caminhou até a escrivaninha de mogno ao lado da janela em seu dormitório, abriu a pequena gaveta existente ao lado direito, de onde tirou uma folha de papel meio surrada e uma caneta nanquim de pena. Escreveu uma pequena carta, conferiu-a e logo começou a arrumar suas coisas. Vestiu um gorro vermelho de algodão e um pequeno casaco azul de tricô, que parecia bem quente e confortável, calçou as botas de couro de cano alto, e caminhou até seu futon pegando sua trouxinha onde não levava muita coisa, somente algumas roupas de frio, seus terços e um pouco de dinheiro.

A Itako caminhou até um quarto mais afastado dos demais, o quarto dos senhores Asakura, abriu a porta devagar, e depois de certificar-se que estavam todos dormindo, a Itako deixou o bilhete encima da penteadeira, colocando por fim seu lenço vermelho encima.

-Adeus - sussurrou melancólica.

Antes de fechar a porta principal da mansão, deu uma rápida olhada geral, respirou fundo, e saiu sem olhar para traz, adentrando a aquela grossa camada de neve e passando pelo frio cortante...

Continua...

* * *

_**Oyee! n.n' Vocês devem estar se perguntando: "Oque está louca escreveu? meu deus! não faz sentido OO" **_

_**-Bem posso dizer que todas suas dúvidas vão ser esclarecidas no próximo cap! D Sou má.**_

_**Er..Demorei um pouquinho pra publicar?xD **_

_**Bom mas está aqui!! Tenho mesmo que agradecer reviews! D E ao Jo que corrigiu o texto. xD Ou seja se tiver algum erro...foi ele. xDDDD Ahh! a a música Clocks do Coldplay que me deu inspiração. \o/ Quanto a joaninha verde: Minha preguiça volto de viagem e o bom senso ta de greve. xD Brincadeira, no proximo vocês vão entender. n.n**_

_**Bom gente! respondendo reviews: n.n**_

**Smart:**

_Feliz Que bom que gostou! Acho que suas perguntas vão ser respondidas neste capitulo._

_ps: Não me mate por isso, juro que vai ter final féliz. n.n_

**Lana-sama:**

_Pra você ter noção de como sou cruel com a Anna! xD _

_Er...Não mate a Tamao! "Pelo menos não ainda". xD...Preciso dela na fic. u.u Depois é toda sua o.o'_

_Arigato por ler. n.n_

**Future**:

_Você pergunta demais. ¬¬"... xD Espero ter respondido suas perguntas neste cap! n.n  
_

**Fabi-Chan**:

_Nossa! Obrigada. xD Mas eu não so boa assim não. O-o_

_Espero que goste deste capítulo. n.n _

**Kuakua shampoo**

_Oi Kaedeeee! xD tudo bom n.n?_

_bjuss! xDDDD  
_

**Estrela Negra**:

_Oi! n.n Tenho que te agradecer de verdade pela opinião! Olha realmente tentei caprichar mais desta vez. n.n" Não, isso não é um "CONCEGUI!!" xDDDD mas realmente me esforcei. n.n_

_Arigato por ler. n.n E espero que gostei deste capítulo._

* * *

**_Cabo? XD  
n.n _**

**_Bemm! Espero que gostem! E mandem reviews! D E que expressem sua total e plena opinião sobre a fic, isso ajuda muito!_**

**_Bem, Até o Próximo!_**

**_P.S: E pros que querem me matar...i-i Por favor esperem mais um capítulo! XD_**

**_P.S²: Se as carinhas não sairem(o.o), Gomen!_**


	4. Por que?

**Gomen pelos erritos de Portuguêsss e Edição!!**

Divirtão-se 8D!

* * *

O dia amanhecia lentamente deixando assim os raios de sol adentrar a mansão suavemente. Indiferente de outras moradias, nesta muitos ainda estavam dormindo, a não ser certo shaman moreno sorridente de fones de ouvido, um outro normalmente muito ranzinza de cabelos roxos, outro normalmente esfomeado Ainu e um normalmente "divertido" piadista. Sim, normalmente, pois hoje os três estavam quietos... Quietos. Olhavam o menor herdeiro Asakura totalmente apenados e imóveis, diferente deste que preparava o café alegremente já que por alguma razão em especial a pequena shaman de cabelos rosado não havia comparecido para preparar a refeição, assim cabendo a este prepara-lo. 

-Hei! Ânimo gente... Eu já perdoei pelo o que fizeram ontem. Além disso, eu sei que não foi a intenção de vocês... -disse Yoh percebendo o desânimo de seus amigos que se entreolharam tristemente, com a fase "não foi a intenção de vocês".  
-Hum... Sabemos, Yoh. -disse o shaman chinês - é que...  
-Além disso, melhor vocês me ajudarem aqui... Já sabem que minha avó é mais exigente que a Anna em se tratando de comida! - disse divertido virando-se para seu preparativo.  
Ao ouvirem "o nome" os três passaram miradas melancólicas e preocupadas uns aos outros.  
-Sim... - Disse o shaman comediante sem ânimos.  
-Hum... Falando na Anna, não a vejo desde ontem à tarde alguém sabe onde...  
-IDIOTA!  
Depois de ouvir essas doces e agradáveis palavras o shaman de fones de ouvido sentiu uma dor aguda em sua nuca e caiu no chão colocando sua mão esquerda encima do local exprimindo-o para ver se dessa maneira a dor cessava. Ainda estava meio zonzo, mas de repente a imagem embaçada a sua frente deu forma a uma pequena anciã.  
-Hh? - grunhiu confuso.  
-SEU IDIOTA O QUE VOCÊ FEZ!!!?  
-Hein? Como assim o que eu... -mas não pode continuar foi atingido por outro soco supremo de sua avó. -Auch! Mas o que eu fiz!?  
A anciã suspirou pausadamente e colocou uma das mãos na testa com o semblante de cansaço, aguardou uns minutos esperando outra reação de seu neto, mas ao perceber que este realmente não sabia de nada resolveu prosseguir.  
-Yoh... Por sua causa a Anna foi embora... O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?  
-Que?! Como assim a Anna foi embora, pra onde?! -disse completamente surpreso. As palavras ainda não faziam total sentido na cabeça do shaman. Ela foi embora? Como assim foi embora? Para onde ela foi? Não estava entendendo.  
Os três amigos ficaram visivelmente pálidos, porém ninguém estava lhes dando atenção. Ela foi embora? Não podiam acreditar, eles causaram aquilo!  
-Yoh... -disse a anciã em meio a um suspiro.

**Início do Flash Back**

Abriu devagar seus olhos sem luz, era assim todas as manhãs. Pegou seus costumeiros óculos escuros e pos se a caminhar até seu closet. Após colocar sua roupa tradicional estava a postos para sair da habitação quando pressentiu algo diferente.

-YOHMEI! –chamou impaciente, mas com sua normal frialidade.  
O ancião chegou o mais rápido que pode respirando ofegante.  
-Sim, Kino?- disse ainda um pouco sem ar.  
-... Estou com um pressentimento estranho... Você não?- Disse com total simplicidade.  
- Agora que disse... Também estou sentindo... -disse enquanto olhava o quarto de ponta a ponta franzindo o cenho, foi quando viu... - Mas... O que é aquilo?-Disse chamando a atenção de sua esposa que o "olhou" com uma interrogação. Yohmei se aproximou da pequena penteadeira e olhou confuso o pano, exitou um momento ao vê-lo. Por acaso não era o pano que carregava sempre na cabeça sua "futura neta"? Pegou-o estranhado revelando um pequeno bilhete a Nanquim. Surpreendeu-se ao ver a dita carta, isso não era bom sinal.  
- O que foi! O que houve?!- disse notoriamente irritada a velha Itako.  
- Er... - Yohmei deu uma pequena vistada no papel surrado e isso já fez com que seus olhos se esbugalhassem. - Kino olhe o que achei no quarto... - disse pausadamente ao mesmo tempo em que entregava o lenço da jovem Itako para sua mestra.  
- Isso é o lenço da Anna?...Mas o que estaria minha aluna fazendo aqui?- disse um pouco nervosa e confusa. Claro se o lenço estava li por algum motivo sua aluna teria entrado.  
- Kino... Tem mais uma coisa... – Disse melancólico entregando o bilhete à sua esposa.  
- E que diabos é isso!? – apalpou o papel atentamente- Tem algo escrito? Diga-me Yohmei!  
- Bem... -ele pegou o papel das mãos da anciã e começou a ler em voz alta para esta.

_"Sr. Yomei e Sra. Kino;_

_Sinto-lhes informar deste jeito, sei que isso não é uma postura digna de uma Itako, porém não vi outro modo. Estou escrevendo esta carta para comunicar-lhes que vou embora. Não vou me casar com alguém que não tem lugar para mim em seu coração, seu neto me magoou profundamente e temo em dizer que não posso perdoá-lo por isso, sei que esse compromisso não é a base de sentimentos e sim de obrigações, porém a humilhação e a dor pela qual me fez passar é grande demais para que possa perdoa-lo mesmo em uma obrigação, diferente de seu neto eu posso eu vou acabar com esse compromisso por que nunca deixei de ser independente e Kino-san sabe disso, me dispus a casar até agora como forma de agradecimento, porém ninguém vai se atrever a me rebaixar desse jeito novamente.  
__Sinto ir assim deixando essas simples palavras, mas não pense que não sou grata por tudo que esta família representou em minha vida. Agradeço-lhe por ter me acolhido Sra. Kino, você foi como a mãe que nunca tive. Eu espero que seu neto ache alguém que caiba em seu coração e que possa continuar a linhagem. Sinto está desonra por minha parte, mas o máximo que posso dizer é Adeus._

_Kyouyama Anna."_

Ao ouvir essas palavras a Itako ficou exageradamente séria, porém interiormente estava explodindo em raiva e completa... Tristeza.  
-Kino o-o que vamos fazer?- A voz soou no ouvido da anciã fazendo-a racionar - Hei! Espera aonde você vai?!  
Não suportou mais, não podia acreditar nisso. Ignorando totalmente a pergunta de um preocupado marido.. Saiu às pressas em busca de explicações... Ou melhor dizendo, da explicação.  
Quando finalmente achou seu alvo descarregou toda sua raiva nele com um forte soco na nuca.  
-IDIOTA!

**Fim do Flash Back**

O shaman se encontrava em estado de shock em transe profunda, não sabia mais onde estava não sabia quem estava a sua volta nem com que olhos o olhavam, não importa, nada mais importa.

- POR QUÊ!!!!??? – Gritou inconformado - POR QUÊ ELA FOI EMBORA?! EU...  
- VOCÊ DEVERIA SABER!- disse a anciã completamente exaltada - Ela diz na carta que isso é culpa sua!  
- Mas eu... Eu não sei o que fiz pra ela se magoar tanto... - disse com lágrimas fugitivas nos olhos. - Aninha... - sussurrou com desespero na tentativa de traze-la de volta.  
Os três amigos se entreolharam de novo. Não, dessa vez não iam agüentar ver seu amigo sofrer por culpa deles enquanto ficavam quietos só olhando, dessa vez não.  
- YOH EU... - Gritou o shaman chinês que ia começar a falar mas foi interrompido.  
- Não Ren!...Por favor. - disse a até agora desaparecida shaman rosada, suando frio.  
- Tamao? O que... - disse Yoh um pouco confuso e ainda chorando.  
- Sr.Yoh eu... Eu posso explicar o que está acontecendo, é tudo minha culpa. - disse finalmente, começando a chorar.  
- C-como assim T-Tamao?- disse com dificuldade o impressionado shaman moreno.  
- NÃO CULPE A MENINA YOH!-intrometeu-se Ponchi que apareceu totalmente desajeitado ao lado de Conchi na cozinha.  
- É! ELA FEZ TUDO COM BOAS INTENÇÕES!- Disse um lacrimejante Conchi.  
- MAS QUE DIABOS VOCÊS ESTÃO FALANDO!- a itako deu a graça de sua presença na conversa.  
- Sra. Kino, fui eu! Fui eu quem causou a partida da Srta. Anna!  
- O QUE!!!? Como assim foi você!? – disse extremamente confuso o shaman – ME DIZ TAMAO!- gritou sem pensar pressionando a pequena shaman contra a parede. – O QUE VOCÊ FEZ!?  
- E-Eu...Eu- tentou dizer a shaman soltando grandes lágrimas, enquanto encarava os furiosos olhos de Yoh. Queria falar, mas perdeu o don da fala naquele momento.  
- Solte-a Yoh! É nossa culpa também! – Disso Horo já desesperado.  
- O que? – disse quase para si mesmo soltando a garota e lançando um olhar perdido a seus amigos.  
- Ontem... A Anna ouviu o que você disse sobre ela... Mas não ouviu até o fim... Nós, nós nos encarregamos de fazê-la ouvir só... O necessário.  
O Mundo do shaman desabou encima deste, não podia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir.  
Quer dizer que meus amigos tinham feito tudo de propósito? Quer dizer que eles estavam com tudo preparado para arruinar meu casamento!? QUER DIZER QUE A ANNA PENSA QUE EU AXO BARBARIDADES DELA!!!?? MAS POR QUE!!!!!!!!?

- POR QUE VOCÊS FIZERAM ISSO!!!!!!! O QUE VOCÊS TEM NA CABEÇA! QUE TIPO DE AMIGOS VOCÊS SÃO!?  
Com a gritaria já tinham aparecido Ryu, Manta, Pirika, Tao Jun e os diversos ocupantes da pensão, os quais observavam a cena completamente perdidos.  
- O que está acontecendo aqui?- perguntou o Anão coçando seu olho ainda sonolento.  
- CALE A BOCA!- disse Yoh chorando ainda mais e virando-se para Manta, o qual se espantou com a atitude extremamente anormal de seu amigo, mas se calou. Voltando seus olhos para os quatro shamans e os dois espíritos, disse – EU QUERO UMA EXPLICAÇÃO!!  
- Yoh se acalme! – disse Kino séria ao ver que seu neto já estava fora de si. – Assim você não vai conseguir nada!  
Yoh racionou e caiu ajoelhado no chão desconsolado, deixando milhões de lágrimas escorrerem por sua face.  
- Por que. - sussurrou entre soluços.  
- Sr. Yoh, a pequena Tamao fez isso com as melhores das intenções! – disse o texugo com semblante sério ao ver como a garota chorava arrependida e de coração partido.  
- Sim, Sr. Yoh! Na verdade ela só queria que você fosse feliz! – se intrometeu a raposa.  
- Que... Eu fosse feliz? – enquanto deixava cair suas lágrimas sem esforço lançou um olhar perdido e sem emoções para os dois espíritos que ficaram assustados com o estado do shaman. – Bem... – sorriu ironicamente voltando sua vista para baixo. – pode ter certeza que estou muito feliz agora. – pronunciou essas palavras com maior rancor e ironia possíveis.  
Os quatro shamans sentiram uma pontada imensa em seus corações ao ouvirem tais palavras da boca de seu amigo. Aquele cuja felicidade e alegria eram ilimitadas, o qual nunca perdia a paciência, cuja tranqüilidade estava sempre presente e o dono da tão invejada frase "pra tudo se da um jeito".  
- Sr. Yoh! Mas você não se contenta em ser rejeitado! Por que não quer deixá-la ir! – disse a raposa em meio a um ataque de nervos.  
- Ele tem razão! Nós a ouvimos rejeitar seu pedido de casamento aquela manhã! Estávamos lá!  
- O que? – O shaman olhou extremamente confuso para os dois espíritos. – Ela nunca me rejeitou! – disse voltando seu olhar para o interessante soalho de madeira enquanto seu olhar ensombrecia.

**Inicio do Flash Back**

O shaman se aproximou da Itako sigilosamente sem vontade de chamar a atenção desta. Ela estava parada enfrente a um lindo lago congelado, observando calmamente o nascer do sol.

-Anna? – disse colocando sua mão direita no ombro de sua noiva.  
-Hum?... - se surpreendeu virando sua vista o shaman - O que está fazendo aqui?!  
-É que te vi sair e fiquei preocupado. O que está fazendo aqui a essa hora? Além do mais vai nevar muito sabia?  
- Hum...- Não podia dizer que havia tido um pesadelo estremecedor onde todos enfiavam milhões de espadas em seu ser e acabavam com suas esperanças. Um sonho que a fez pensar um sonho no qual precisava refletir... Sozinha, por isso foi àquele lugar ele lhe transmitia paz. Mas não... – Veio aqui só para me dizer isso? Se for isso perde seu tempo. – rebateu com outra pergunta, voltando sua vista ao belo lago.  
- Não... –disse calmamente o shaman, mas de repente se pos um pouco nervoso. - Anna, temos que conversar.  
-Bem... – sabia que uma hora ou outra teriam de começar, por que não tomar a iniciativa. – E você quer falar sobre...  
-Sobre nosso... Casamento - disse com dificuldade  
- Ótimo desembucha de uma vez.. – estava tão nervosa quanto ele.  
- Er...Eu...- estava bem nervoso e percebeu que sua noiva não estava com tanta paciência.  
-Humpf – realmente não estava com nenhuma paciência. (Off: Normal XD)  
-Anna, você quer se casar comigo? – finalmente disse.  
-... - Ela sorriu singelamente e sussurrou de um jeito quase inaudível ainda sem olhar nos olhos do shaman - claro...  
O shaman sorriu, já que nada passou despercebido para ele, estava muito feliz já tinha dado um grande passo, porém ainda precisavam conversar sobre outras coisas... "mas vamos deixar para outro dia" pensou. Ver aquele sorriso e saber que ela não se arrependia de se casar com ele já estava de bom tamanho para um só dia... Entretanto uma pergunta curiosa rondava a cabeça do shaman.  
- "No nosso casamento por que não fazemos uma festa à fantasia?!" – Pensou divertido.  
-Não! Nem sonhe com isso Asakura Yoh!- disse chateada, com a idéia idiota de seu noivo.  
-Mas, Por que!?  
-Por que isso é ridículo!  
-Anninha, por favor!!  
Quando de repente se desequilibrou e caiu batendo com tudo na velha árvore a qual despejou toda sua carga de neve graças ao impacto recebido... Encima da loira Itako.  
-AHHHHH – Gritou ao ver o seu estado, agora sim estava no auge da raiva e da impaciência.  
-Eu te odeio Asakura Yoh! - gritou com uma áurea vermelha e fumegante envolta de si, seus olhos se puseram em chamas- Grrrr...  
O shaman engoliu em seco ao olhar nos olhos assustadores da Itako (realmente ela podia dar muito medo às vezes, e agora não era diferente) achou que o melhor que podia fazer era correr antes que morresse nas mãos de sua própria noiva.  
Saíram os dois correndo Anna atrás com sua áurea maligna e um pobre Yoh na frente fugindo feito um condenado esperando que ela não o alcançasse o que não aconteceu já que isso não demorou muito para ocorrer...

**Fim do Flash Back**

Todos na cozinha olhavam exasperados para os dois espíritos que se exprimiam um no outro ruborizados de vergonha e soltando pequenas risadinhas inocentes.

- Nos equivocamos Sr. Yoh... Sinto muito... Muito mesmo - disse Tamao que já havia parado de chorar, mas que mantinha sua mirada triste fixa em um pequeno buraco na madeira do soalho.  
-Desculpe Tamao... - essas palavras chamaram a atenção da pequena shaman enviando uma confusa mirada à Yoh que se levantou encarando-a seriamente. - Desculpe... Mas não posso te perdoar! – saiu correndo da cozinha e subiu as escadas rapidamente sem olhar para mais ninguém presente, se trancando em seu quarto e batendo a porta violentamente.  
Aquelas palavras destroçaram por completo o coração da pequena shaman a qual em desespero saiu correndo inconsolavelmente para seu quarto, repetindo o mesmo ato que Yoh. Kino rapidamente deixou o recinto sem comentários. Agora a cozinha estava em pleno ritimo funerário, ninguém se atrevia a falar nada já que a baixa vibração da mansão era lúcida, os presentes só desviavam olhares decepcionados, tristes e dolorosos... Silencio puro silencio.  
-Não... -sussurrou em meio as lágrimas. - Anna NÃO!  
A porta foi abrindo devagar fazendo um pequeno rangido, chamando assim a atenção do shaman.  
- Vai embora... Não quero ver ninguém... -disse ainda chorando.  
- Você vai mesmo ficar ai chorando enquanto sua noiva está por ai nessa nevasca!? Por favor! Onde está aquele que sempre diz: "pra tudo se da um jeito"?

Continua...

* * *

**Oie!! **

E ai !8D Tudo bom pessoas!?

**Espero de verdade que sim! Bem, Estou aqui denovo. XD Acho que só falta um capítulo para acabar :D Ou não u.u**

**  
Bom espero que gostem desse cap! Que na verdade acho que explicou algumas coisas dos anteriores heuheuhe! (pobre Tamao i.i eu sou cruel... quantas vidas ja arruinei nesta fic?) XD **

AAAA DOMO ARIGATO PELAS REVIEWS! DE VERDADE!

Espero que gostem :D

Beijos! Nos vemos no próximo.


	5. Esquecer

POEMA ADICIONADO: Vá até lá embaixo há um pequeno poema que resume este capítulo.  
Para quem ainda não leu... Leia antes xD!

* * *

A neve tinha cessado, porém deixou uma grossa camada de seu ser por todas as ruas de Izumo. Um vulto sem rumo caminhava vagarosamente cortando levemente a grossa camada com suas finas pernas, agora ainda mais brancas graças ao frio constante.

- Uff... – respirou com dificuldade exprimindo seus olhos levemente para suportar o forte vento gélido. Não podia ficar andando a noite toda. Revistou o lugar com os olhos e identificou um pequeno banco de parque verde ao lado de uma árvore, reiniciou sua trilha em direção àquele pequeno e excluído banquinho coberto pela neve.

Retirou o excesso de neve com as mãos e sentou-se. Uma brisa gélida causou um forte calafrio em seu corpo, se abraçou levemente para proporcionar-se um pouco de calor.

- Brr... – gemeu de frio. – "O que você vai fazer agora? Nunca tinha pensado numa situação destas de novo, não é?... Bem agora está sozinha. E tudo o que precisa fazer é esquecer... Esquecer... Esquecer..."- Esquecer...

**Flash Back **

Sentada enfrente a um espelho penteava seus cabelos lentamente observando cada movimento do pente, estava tão entretida que nem percebeu a presença de um invasor.

- Anna! – chamou contente o intruso, fazendo com que a garota derrubasse o pente pelo susto.

- O que pensa que está fazendo Asakura! – exaltou-se

- Hihihihi... – riu colocando a mão atrás da nuca - Gomen...

- O que você quer! Ninguém te deu permissão de entrar aqui!- o encarou friamente.

- Han... E-eu queria... Er bem... - o shaman pareceu corar levemente. – Toma! – estendeu um pequeno embrulho azul com um laçinho dourado encima. Fechou os olhos violentamente esperando a reação da itako.

- O-o que é isso? – perguntou surpresa.

- Ora Anna! É um presente! Que pergunta... – o shaman se ruborizou ainda mais e virou o rosto para traz.

- Eu sei que é um presente, baka! – rapidamente pegou o embrulho, das mãos de seu ofertor, pressionando-o levemente. – O que quero saber é... Por que está me dando isso? – perguntou suavemente e um pouco confusa.

- Bem... Na verdade... hihihi... É que fiquei a fim de te dar algo! – sorriu.

A itako piscou um pouco surpresa, mas com um toque de indiferença habitual. Cautelosamente desamarrou o embrulho, sendo observada de re-olho por um apreensivo noivo, abriu o pacotinho e encontrou um pequeno pé de coelho vermelho. O olhou confusa.

- Bem... Sabe... Eu queria te dar algo para que colocasse em seu colar de contas... Você sabe né... Só tem um laçinho... Quando vi este pé de coelho na vitrine pensei: " Hum... Talvez a Anna queira um pé de coelho para colocar no terço." ... hihihi – colocou a mão atrás da cabeça.

- Huh... - A Itako ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- E Também dizem que pés de coelho dão sorte! Por isso espero que você sempre tenha sorte! – sorriu satisfeito.

- A Itako levou sua vista ao pequeno presente refletiu - Obrigada. – sorriu singelamente.

O shaman a observou com um suave e satisfatório sorriso.

- Agora saia do meu quarto e não se atreva a entrar sem bater novamente!

- M-mas Anna!

- Agora!

- Está bem... – se retirou apressado e um pouco decepcionado do quarto, fechando levemente a porta.

Tinha de admitir, aquilo foi terno principalmente vindo do Yoh, a pessoa mais desligada do mundo, por mais que não tenha acreditado na história de que ele do nada pensou exatamente no pequeno laçinho existente em seu terço de contas budista!... Mas... Pensar nela já era uma grande coisa.

Observou a porta por mais alguns segundos e finalmente voltou seus olhos para o pequeno pé de coelho vermelho.

- Espero que ele me de sorte... – pressionou o objeto sobre o peito suavemente, e fechou os olhos. - De sempre te ver bem...

**Fim do Flash Back **

Uma fria lágrima escorreu por sua face e congelou-se pouco antes de tocar o chão. Apoiou seu rosto em suas mãos e chacoalhou a cabeça levemente para espantar estes pensamentos, mas quanto mais repetia a palavra esquecer mais lembranças vinham à tona...

**Flash Back **

Apoiou-se calmamente sobre a porta e mirou a elevação no futon.

- Esta noite... Posso dormir com você?

Silêncio.

- Claro...

A Itako sorriu internamente e foi se aproximando do futon tentando aparentar tranqüilidade, porém não estava nada calma e sim muito nervosa com o que viria a fazer, não havia mais motivos para continuar tratando-o mal, além do mais ela já tinha feito tudo que estava a seu alcance e amanhã ele iria embora dependendo somente do que adquiriu com os treinos e do que iria adquirir futuramente... Isso esperava.

Viu como seu noivo sentava-se na cama para recebê-la, porém ele não se atrevia a encará-la. Colocou seus pés no acolchoado e sentou-se ao lado dele levemente penetrando suas pernas por entre as cobertas, fixou seu olhar sobre o shaman de cabeça baixa.

- Gomen... – sussurrou o garoto.

- Hum?

- Gomenasai Anna... Me desculpe por não ter me despedido de você... – disse em um tom arrependido.

A Itako o olhou um pouco surpresa, mas ainda assim sem dizer nada.

- Eu... Vou ser sincero. – pausou um pouco a fala – eu estava muito confuso Anna, eu sei que eu não demonstro pensar muito nas coisas então... Dessa vez resolvi levar tudo na indiferença... Não queria pensar muito nisso eu...O Silver disse que daqui para frente nossas vidas nunca mais serão as mesmas e eu...

- Eu sei Yoh... – franziu o cenho - E nunca mais tente esconder nada de mim! – deu um pequeno soco na cabeça dele.

- Ai! Gomeeeen! – Gemeu.

- Talvez nossas vidas jamais sejam as mesmas... Mas eu sempre vou estar com você, baka... Não importa o que aconteça – disse baixando a vista um pouco corada.

O shaman ficou surpreso e corou também...Ouvindo aquelas palavras lembrou do pequeno poema que matamune lhe deixou, antes de partir...

"_Essa pessoa que aguarda por ti certamente não te deixará solitário. Ao menos, isso não. Isso não. _

_Essa pessoa que irá encontrar certamente não te fará sentir solidão. Ao menos, isso não. Isso não." _

Sorriu emocionado. " Te amo." Pensou... " O que? O-o que foi que eu? Han...Amor? Mas..." A observou confuso e um tanto surpreso com o que pensara e talvez descobrira... "Amor..."

- Yoh! Yoh você está ai!? – chacoalhou-o levemente para chamar sua atenção.

- Han? Que?

- Humpf... Como você é desligado... – franziu o cenho. – Se não adianta conversar com você melhor dormirmos! – se preparou para acostar-se mas foi empedida.

- Não Anna, espera... E se... Por um acaso eu "não chegue até o fim"...

- Bem... Se você "não chegar até o fim" – ironizou as palavras – Pode ter certeza que você terá uma visitinha nem que seja nos confins do inferno e você vai se arrepender profundamente de "NÃO TER CHEGADO AO FIM"!

- "Glup"...

- Eu... Confio em você Yoh... E sei que você vai vencer! – o olhou com determinação e confiança.

O shaman sorriu, naquele momento sentiu uma enorme vontade de vencer e sentiu que tinha forças para isso. Os dois se encararam por uns segundos até ficarem perdidos um no olhar do outro.

- Obrigado Anna... – o shaman começou a se aproximar lentamente do rosto da Itako. – Obrigado por me treinar... – se aproximava pouco a pouco – por sempre me apoiar... Por estar do meu lado... – podia sentir a respiração contida da itako em seu rosto - Por confiar em mim.

Seus lábios se tocaram, e um forte calafrio percorreu o corpo de ambos fazendo-os se arrepiar. O shaman precionou seus lábios contra os dela suavemente, ambos estavam nervosos, também não era para menos era seu primeiro beijio de verdade, por isso seus movimentos eram cautelosos. Começaram a dar pequenos roces e selinhos, a itako rodeou seus braços no colo do shaman e este enlaçou a cintura dela levemente, puxando-a para perto de si. Depois de uns segundos os dois aprofundaram o beijo, claro com movimentos suaves e contidos. Levaram mais alguns segundos ou minutos, não faziam idéia, mas finalmente se separaram.

Olhos nos olhos, os dois ruborizados e sem saber o que dizer, foi quando a itako o abraçou aconchegantemente forte e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Se você não virar o shaman king eu não vou te perdoar. – disse suavemente.

- Não se preocupe – abraçou-a de volta – pois eu acabei de lembrar o motivo mais importante que tenho para ganhar essa luta... Me lembrei do quanto sou apaixonado por você... Desde os 10 anos...Hihihi...Sim, meu maior motivo.

- Hu... – sorriu imensamente já que seu noivo não podia vê-la - Isso é ótimo! Porque é bom mesmo que você vença, Yoh Asakura! Não se esqueça que você me prometeu!

- Hhihihi... - sorriu divertido "Ela não muda nunca" - Nunca... Nunca me esqueci, esqueço ou esquecerei do que te prometi Anna. – sorriu ternamente e um tanto triste por lembrar-se daquela época.

- E é bom que lembre... O que você prometeu àquele gato idiota também...

- O- o que?... - Se afastou um pouco, o suficiente para poder mirar-la nos olhos, surpreso e carinhosamente. - Anna...

- Humpf... – corou e fechou os olhos franzindo o cenho. – É bom que você não morra, baka!

- Hehe... – deu seu típico sorriso calmo e apoiou sua cabeça no colo da garota sussurrando-lhe ao ouvido:

- Também te amo Anna.

-...

**Fim do Flash Back **

Um forte calor muito aconchegante preencheu-lhe o corpo ao lembrar-se desse dia. "Por que... Por que Yoh? Você disse que... Você disse que me amava..." Parou um pouco para refletir, mas aquelas lembranças lhe vieram como um flash.  
_"A ANNA NÃO SIGNIFICA NADA PARA MIM! ELA NÃO OCUPA NEM SIQUER UM MÍSERO ESPACINHO NO MEU CORAÇÃO! ELA NÃO PASSA DE UMA PESSOA DEPLORAVEL, QUE APARECEU NA MINHA VIDA PARA ME FAZER SOFRER! NÃO, EU NUNCA IRIA QUERER CASAR COM UMA ÓRFÃ NUNCA!"  
_Cedeu. Várias lágrimas começaram a despencar sem controle.

-Despresivél... Me fez pensar que podia ser diferente... Que alguém se preucupava comigo... – soluçava - Miserável! Me iludiu, me enganou e depois me abandonou! Você é igual a todos, todos os humanos idiotas!! TODOS SÃO IGUAIS! – Uma vibração estranha começou a se formar...

**Flash Back**

-Mama, tem uma moxa no meu quarto! Ela é bonita mama! Ela me conto que murreu a mais de 50 anos atrás!  
-O que!?...uma moça! gente morta!  
-Mama, vem ver! eu te mostro-puxando a mãe pela mão- vem ver -"paft" a mãe de Anna lhe deu um tapa no rosto-  
-Cale a boca! não diga tolices Anna! respeite sua religião!  
-Mas...mama..eu v- "paft"  
-Vá para o seu quarto! e não diga mais tolices!  
A garotinha sai correndo, chorando e se tranca em seu quarto.

**Fim do flash back **

Eu fui idiota de acreditar nele! Não foi suficiente tudo o que eu já passei! IDIOTA! – Chorava descontroladamente enquanto milhões de espíritos se aproximavam com velocidade à ela...

**Flash Back **

-... Anna... Você é um monstro!  
-NÃO!!!- A menina de 4 anos já estava com seu coração totalmente estraçalhado, foi quando ela criou seu 1º Oni, seus pais não podiam vê-lo, mas Anna estava tão desesperada, que sem querer o fez quebrar o Lustre da sala-  
-JA CHEGA! VOCÊ NÃO PERTENCE MAIS A FAMÍLIA DEMONIO!  
-Mas Papai!!!-disse incrédula em meio lágrimas-  
-NÃO ME CHAME DE PAI, CRIATURA! VOCÊ VAI EMBORA DESTA CASA! NUNCA MAIS EU QUERO VOLTAR A TE VER!  
-Não... - sussurrou. A criança já estava sem reação, já não agüentava mais... E desmaiou

-MAMÃE!!!!!- um grito de desespero vinha daquele pequeno ser, sozinho no meio de um lugar desconhecido, caiu de joelhos na neve, grossas lágrimas começaram derramar-se por sua linda face, que agora não tinha mais um olhar puro e doce, mas sim um olhar frio onde só se via tristeza e muita solidão, ela estava sozinha, sozinha no mundo...

**Fim do flash Back **

Pais idiotas... Humanos desprazíveis... PODER INFELIZ! – gritou em meio ao desespero.

**Flash Back **

"_-Y-Yoh - murmurou com dificuldade e abriu um pequeno sorriso... um sorriso de esperança.  
-Não tenha esperanças, Anna... - disse apontando a arma para sua cabeça, e puxando o gatilho, ele a olhou nos olhos, agora a sua expressão era de incredibilidade -Você vai ser sozinha pra sempre- O som do tiro ecoou pelo lugar, grossas lagrimas começaram a cair de sua face, e se misturavam com o sangue que manchava seu rost. Em seus olhos formou-se a desilusão e a dor... mas a dor não vinha do grave ferimento em sua testa, e sim do profundo intimo de seu ser, deu um ultimo suspiro e caiu sem vida no chão." _

**Fim do flash Back **

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!! – Gritou e caiu de joelhos na neve após sentir uma dor de cabeça insuportável e finalmente perceber a presença de milhares de almas perdidas se solidificando em volta de seu ser.

- Huf... Huf... – respirou ofegante apoiando as duas mãos na neve e ficando de quatro.

- Viu no que da? Dar uma chance aos humanos?

- Não... – A itako engoliu em seco. "Não, não, não!" Isso era a ultima coisa que precisara naquele momento.

- Eles não prestam... Mamãe!

**_Poema: _**

_**Olho à minha volta **_

_**E a diferença existe. **_

_**Retratos de uma infância perdida **_

_**Onde a verdade persiste... **_

_**Mudanças, muitas mudanças **_

_**Numa vida sem esperanças... **_

_**Lágrimas que correm; **_

_**Desejos que desaparecem; **_

_**Sonhos que se desfazem; **_

_**Sentimentos que desvanecem... **_

_**Olhares que se cruzam **_

_**Palavras que escapam; **_

_**Silêncios que expressam; **_

_**Orações que se espalham... **_

_**E tudo para o quê? **_

_**Por um sonho que não se vê? **_

_**É tempo de parar para pensar. **_

_**É tempo de parar para olhar **_

_**Tudo aquilo que nos rodeia. **_

_**É tempo de quebrar a minha teia... **_

_**Fui uma louca ter acreditado **_

_**Num sonho sem idealizar. **_

_**Num sonho contaminado **_

_**Onde o Homem não sabe amar. **_

_**Onde teima em continuar **_

_**A espalhar a sua maldade, **_

_**A esconder a realidade... **_

Continuna...

* * *

Oiiii! "respira ofegante" Consegui XDDDDDDDDDD Escrevi o capítulo 5! "pula" 

Nem acredito... o-o

Bem primeiro...

**_Gomenasai, Sorry, Lo siento, 抱歉, Droevig, Désolé, Traurig, θλιβερός, Spiacente, 유감스러운, огорченно e DESCULPA! _**

Pela exagerada demora!!! Mas a inspiração nãããão vinha, tinha escola e bla bla bla! XD

Bem não sei se posso dizer mas por que não conheço outras linguas muhauahuah...

* * *

**_Vou responder todas as Reviews! _**

_Smart Angel: _

Que bom que gostou!

Eu também não senti muita pena XD Mas é que fica marcado o quantas vidas eu arruino Muhauahuah

Espero que goste deste também :D

Bejus!

_Mafe Ly_ :

"Emocionada" Muiiito obrigada:,D Não sabia que iria gostar tanto! XD Aff Mas sua fic está ótima também!!! Eu adoderei:)

Espero que goste deste cap viu!

Beijus:D

_lukas_ : _Arigato Espero que goste deste cap... _

_Ma-Moon_:

i.i Você sumiu com minha fic perfeita! "Sentimentos que trancedem com o tempo" Onde estáááá ti:,( "Senta e aguarda"

Obrigada pela review :D

Beijo!

_s2 Asakura Anna s2 _

Bigadaa:D

Espero que goste deste!!!

Beijos!

* * *

E Por fim **_Domo Arigato, 谢谢_****_, Merci, Dank u, Danke, Gracias, σας ευχαριστούμε, вы, Thank You e em geral... OBRIGADAA! _Por estarem acompanhando a fic e esperarem tanto:D Eu acho que esse é o penultimo cap etão espero que gostem!!! i.i **

_BEIJOoOoOoO .. _

Poema pego de: http://palavrasoltas.blogdrivePONTO COM

**_Ps Bunito: Se não votarem não faço! XD_**


	6. Ultima chance

**_Ultima chance..._**

* * *

O vento cortante estapeava sua face à medida que seus pés perfuravam as milhares camadas de neve à sua frente velozmente. Estava decidido, não permitiria intervenção alguma em sua busca, se não a fizesse jamais se perdoaria, já que sem "ela" ele não significava nada e sendo assim sua existência seria desnecessária. 

Corria como se nada mais importasse, seguido por seu amigo sempre presente e espírito guardião, em sua mão esquerda levava a Harusame e na direita a Futsu no Mitama, em suas costas uma pequena mala salmão com preventivos casuais: curativos, dinheiro, algumas roupas... Mal sabia que sua jornada não seria tão longa, muito pelo contrário, seu destino contava-se a palmos.

O coração do chamam estremeceu, seus olhos pareciam conchas abatidas de tão esbulhados, perplexo.

- Anna... – conseguiu sussurrar, ainda sem mover-se.

Os dourados, brilhantes, meio embaraçados e um pouco sujos, fios de cabelo da garota e seu pano arrebentado amarrado sobre eles balançavam levemente com a fria brisa. Suas roupas estavam surradas e gastas, seus braços e pernas sangravam em certos pontos da pele branca e frágil da Itako, já que estavam vulneráveis e desprotegidos contra o frio, seus distantes olhos cor de mel refletiam a solidão enquanto encaravam intacta retina daqueles olhos chocolate, perdendo-se em suas intensas pupilas somente procurando a ilusão de um sinal desconhecido. Segurava seus terços com cuidado e analisava-os com os dedos, sem deixar de fitar o recém chegado por nenhum momento.

O estado da Itako era realmente chocante, mas não foi esse o real motivo da perplexidade do chamam e sim a criatura que pairava, com seu sorriso desprazível e arrogante, atrás de sua noiva. Este Oni não era o mesmo que enfrentara a 5, quase 6, anos atrás já que aquele pecador havia se arrependido de seus atos, pagando por seus crimes...No inferno.

Este era muito mais repugnante, não por seu tamanho já que era menor, mas por sua face, sua estrutura e seu sorriso de conquista miserável.  
"Provavelmente foi ele o responsável pelo estado deplorável em que a Anna se encontra!" Pensou com muita raiva o chamam.

- Está... Enganado, Yoh. – disse levemente a garota. – O único responsável aqui... É VOCÊ!!!!!!! – Gritou sem mais escrúpulos.

- Anna, eu sinto muito!!! Eu posso explicar!!

- JÁ CHEGA DE EXPLICAÇÕES! JÁ CHEGA DE DESCULPAS OU O QUE QUER QUE SEJA! VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU SOU IDIOTA, YOH? ACHA QUE EU SOU INSIGNIFICANTE POR SER ORFÃ? HEIN YOH!?

- MAS É CLARO QUE NÃO!

- Ah... Jura? – o corpo dela tremia levemente e em seus olhos refletia-se o ódio mesclado com as cristalinas lágrimas que escorriam. Abaixou a vista deixando-a obscurecer.

- Anna... – disse enquanto as lágrimas invasoras também surgiam em sua face. Quando viu com que pesar a Itako pronunciava as palavras e ao vê-la chorar daquela maneira sentiu-se como se milhões de facas perfurassem seu coração e transformassem-no em pó.

- Ha... Ha... Hahahaha – começou a rir... Rir.

- Anna, por favor! Me escut-

- Eu te odeio Yoh. – disse simplesmente com um rancor e uma verdade gigantes em cada sílaba exposta.

- Senhor Yoh... – disse um, já suficientemente, afetado samurai.

Aquelas palavras doeram, doeram tanto que era quase insuportável aturar aquela realidade... Como foi mesmo que chegou ali!? Naquele momento só sabia que seu coração estava... Destroçado. Milhões de lágrimas perdidas começaram a inundar os olhos melancólicos do chamam.

- Pare... De... Chorar! - gritou a Itako com fúria. – Você ainda não tem motivos para isso... AINDA! – Balançou seu terço com rapidez fazendo com que a neve se esquivara para os lados, abrindo uma passagem limpa entre ela e Yoh. – VAMOS SUA ABERRAÇÃO! SE MATA-LO PODE FAZER O QUE QUISER COM SUA ALMA! E USE A DO SAMURAI COMO APERITIVO! – gritou em direção ao demônio o qual sorriu com satisfação.

- É pra já! – grunhiu com ferocidade e foi para cima do chamam.

- Espírito da Espada Bayakkô!!! – Velozmente fez seu oversoul e se esquivou do primeiro ataque, porém o Oni, com perspicácia, revirou o corpo de modo que avançasse na mesma direção do chamam jogando-o longe.

- Ugh... – gemeu enquanto levantava-se. – ANNA! POR FAVOR, ME ESCUTE!

-Waaahhh – O Oni avançou mais uma vez, tendo seu ataque desviado novamente, caindo no chão estrondosamente, porém destruindo por completo a mochila do garoto.

O chamam colocou os pés no chão e deslizou um pouco antes de parar.

- TUDO QUE HOUVE FOI UM MAL INTENDIDO! Ugh! – levou um soco caprichado na face por parte de seu oponente, caindo no chão com seu rosto todo ensangüentado.

-Senhor Yoh...!!! – começou preocupado o espírito da espada.

- Não se preocupe Amidamaru. – disse com um dos olhos fechados, limpando o sangue que escorria de seus nariz e boca. – ANNA! EU NUNCA JULGARIA NINGUÉM POR ETINIA, RAÇA, CLASSE SOCIAL E MUITO MENOS SE TEM FAMÍLIA OU FOI ABANDONADO! – Esquivou-se de mais um ataque. – ANNA EU TE CONHEÇO DESDE MEUS 10 ANOS, VIVO COM VOCÊ A 3 ANOS...AHHH- O demônio encravou a unha no abdômen do chamam provocando um ferimento grave, mas isso não o impediu de continuar. – Ah... Argh... – respirava com dificuldade e exaustão – E DESDE SEMPRE EU SOU APAIXONADO POR VOCÊ ANNA! Uhf... POR FAVOR! ACREDITE EM MIM! EU NÃO QUERO VÊ-LA SOFRER MAIS! VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ SOZINHA ANNA! NÃO MAIS – As lágrimas eram incessantes - EU NÃO QUERO... Te ver triste novamente... – respirou ofegante enquanto pressionava o ferimento para tentar reprimir a dor. – Eu te amo Anna.

A garota estava confusa, sua face mostrava completa tristeza, mas agora em seus olhos podia-se ver esperança... Iria voltar-lhe a dar uma chance...?

-AHHHHH! PARE COM ISSO YOH!!! EU NÃO ACREDITO EM VOCÊ! – os olhos da Itako estavam ficando inchados, a ferida em seu coração foi tão cavoucada que já se encontrava à carne viva. As lágrimas não cediam e por mais que seu coração sim quisesse acreditar e se entregar, algo não permitia. -EU... EU...!

- WAAAAAAAAH - o Oni planejou um ataque surpresa que, por sorte, foi impedido por Amidamaru, com rapidez. – NÃO O ESCUTE! ELE NÃO PRESTA! VAMOS VAMOOOOOOS! ELE TE FEZ SOFRER SÃO TODOS IGUAAAIS! – A voz do demônio era repugnante e repulsiva.

- ANNA POR FAVOR! – Chorava, agora também graças ao ferimento. – LEMBRE-SE DE TUDO QUE PASSAMOS JUNTOS ANNA! NÃO SE FECHE! VOCÊ É FORTE E EU CONFIO EM VOCÊ!!! EU NUNCA VOU TE DEIXAR ANNA, VOCÊ NÃO É UMA ORFÃ POR QUE VOCÊ PERTENCE A MINHA FAMÍLIA E... É DONA DO MEU CORAÇÃO!...Arghh – Sua mão não saíra do lugar afetado, a dor do ferimento era insuportável,o chamam perdeu o sentido das pernas por um momento deixando-se cair de joelhos em tentativa de se recuperar. – Ugh...

- Não... Estou... Sozinha? ... Não?... – Fechou os olhos por um momento tentando organizar suas lembranças. Após um extremamente rápido flash back de seus únicos momentos felizes, refletiu. – Yoh! – franziu o cenho preocupada. – Não... Mas ele me traiu eu... Ahhhh! – colocou a mão na cabeça exprimindo-a levemente para tentar cessar sua confusão.

- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! EU NÃO VOU PERMITIR! – O Oni avançou como um raio de luz em direção ao chamam com um semblante de raiva e revolta.

- Estilo Amida Mu Mumyô Yakumu!!! – Encravou seu over soul no Oni, não com a esperança de vencê-lo muito menos danificá-lo e sim como apoio para poder flexionar seu ataque e usá-lo como alavanca, "saltando" sobre o monstro e caindo no chão cara a cara com sua noiva.

- Anna... – disse encarando aqueles olhos cor de mel com determinação, carinho e... Dor. - Por favor, me perdoe... – Se aproximou daquele pequeno ser confuso no chão e calmamente segurou o queixo da garota entre seus dedos e levemente aproximou-o de sua face a tal ponto que seus lábios se tocassem em um terno roce, porém distanciou levemente ainda sentindo a respiração da garota em sua face e disse - Pra tudo se dá um jeito- após isso realmente fundiu seus lábios em um leve beijo. Primeiramente a Itako somente fechou os olhos, como reflexo daquela ação, mas depois permitiu que o chamam penetrasse em sua boca realizando uma sutil dança entre suas línguas. Perdão, fora o que Anna concedeu a Yoh naquele momento. Com esse toque ela pode ver o que se passou realmente naquele dia... Foi equivocada.

**_CRASH_**

O beijo foi encerrado à força quando um revoltado demônio deu uma patada mortal em Yoh lançando-o sem piedade para longe da Itako, acabando por fim com seu over soul e fazendo-o cair inconsciente no chão.

- Yoh!!! – Gritou com todas as suas forças.

- Hahahaha! – O Oni limpou o suor de seu rosto e sorriu com picardia, voltando assim a encarar sua criadora. – Trabalho concluído mamãe! HAHAHAHAHAH!

-MÍSERAVEL! AHHHHHHHH!!! – Nesse momento uma áurea amarela incandescente começou a formar-se envolta da jovem loira e uma estática iniciou-se sob seu ser.

- O que!? – Perguntou um Oni alarmado.

- Como se atreve a me atrapalhar... Como se atreve a... MACHUCAR A ÚNICA PESSOA QUE EU AMO! – Nesse momento a áurea amarela foi em direção ao Oni despedaçando-o pouco a pouco em partículas, primeiro a pele foi dissolvendo-se provocando grandes berros de agonia, logo após o esqueleto predominante foi polindo-se até virar uma grossa camada de pó e por fim o crânio se deteriorou.

A Itako caiu um tanto exausta no chão, respirava ofegante e soava frio, mas não era hora para fraquejar... Não voltaria a fraquejar, precisava ajudá-lo. Levantou-se com esforço e correu até o vulto jogado na neve.

- Yoh! - Ajoelhou-se ignorando a dor do contato da massa congelante com sua fina pele desprotegida, envolveu aquele corpo em seus braços manchando sua roupa com um pouco de sangue, retirou seu lenço e o enrolou no machucado apertando levemente para impedir temporariamente o evacuamento de sangue. Fora o ultimo que conseguiu fazer, porque logo após essa ação perdeu completamente os sentidos, graças a sua exaustão, e caiu sobre o corpo de seu noivo, sem mais reações.

- Senhor Yoh! Senhorita Anna! - disse preoupado, Amidamaru.

* * *

Abriu os olhos deixando-os se acostumarem com os raios solares, ainda nevava, mas o sol já pairava levemente no lugar, estava envolta por uma manta aconchegante e não vestia mais aqueles "trapos" e sim uma roupa sua, longa, com estampas de maçãs, porém mais quente que seu costumeiro vestido. Analisou o lugar onde se encontrava e sorriu levemente, era o mesmo quarto que ocupara desde sempre naquela enorme mansão.

Parou um pouco para pensar no que aconteceu anteriormente e logo as imagens vieram sem piedade.

- Yoh! – levantou com rapidez e saiu correndo em busca de tal componente, porém foi impedida pelo espírito de samurai a sua frente.

- Bom dia senhorita Anna. – saudou com um sorriso calmo,

- Amidamaru! Onde está o Yoh? – perguntou franzindo o cenho.

- Não se preocupe o senhor Yoh está tendo uns últimos cuidados com os ferimentos, mas você está bem?

- Hai, Arigato. – disse fechando os olhos com mais calma.

- Anna!

A voz ecoou por todo o cérebro da Itako até que este reagiu, era ele e estava bem.

-Yoh... – o olhou com calma e um leve sorriso nos lábios.

- Você está bem? – Disse aproximando-se dos dois.

-Vejo que precisam conversar... Vou me retirando.

- Arigato... Por tudo Maru! – Assim o espírito se esfumaçou.

- Sim... E você?

- Hihihihi! Estou ótimo! – disse colocando a mão na nuca. – Ai! Só dói umas coisinhas hehehe...Ai.

Pararam e se encararam por um momento...

- Yoh.

- Anna. – falaram em uníssono.

- Pode falar... - abaixou a vista.

- Não, você primeiro...

- Disse pra falar! – franziu o cenho.

- Ahh! Ta bom... Hehehe...

- Do que está rindo?! – estava nervosa.

- Só estou feliz... Por ter voltado tudo ao normal... - a olhou com um semblante despreocupado e terno.

- Yoh... Eu sinto muito.

- Eu quem sinto... – os dois abaixaram as vistas.

- Eu fui precipitada de mais...

- Eu quem não procurei deixar meu amor realmente explícito pra você e... – já ia começar seu discurso mais foi interrompido.

- Shh – disse colocando a ponta de seus dois dedos na boca do chamam fazendo-o arrepiar levemente.

- Uh...?

– Aishiteru, Baka. – disse por fim roçando seus lábios mais uma vez, levemente aprofundando o roce, porém desta vez não seriam interrompidos.

Assim que separados, perderam-se um no olhar do outro podendo ver o brilho de amor e desejo que se intensificava cada vez mais. Logo Yoh a envolveu em um quente e aconchegante abraço e ela por sua vez retribuiu, estavam carentes da presença do outro.

- Essa noite... Posso dormir com você? - sussurrou com ternura no ouvido do chamam o qual afirmou sem êxitos, fazendo-os recordar de doces lembranças passadas...

FIM

* * *

**"Chora" Buaaaaaaaaaa consegui acabar esta ficcc!!! TT.TT**

**Estou tão emocionada x.x **

**Mas sem mais ladainhas u.ú!**

**Eu vou fazer um epílogo com a conversa do Yoh e da Anna, o que aconteceu com os amigos e o casamento. **

**Mas isso só acontecerá se vocês quiserem!! **

**Só publicarei se receber mais de 3 reviews XD! Onwed :F**

**Só enviem no fim da review**

**SIM**

ou

**Não**

* * *

**AGORAAAA...**

**REVIEWS:**

Smart Angel:

**Muhauahau ser má é meu forte -Mal- XD! Smart! Acabei x.x FINALMENTE XD Beeem agora você pôde responder suas próprias dúvidas x)**

**Arigato por acompanhar a fic!!**

**Bjs**

s2 Asakura Anna s2:

**Ehhh "Chora" Por um lado é chato terminar uma ifc TT-TT Mas por outro é um peso a menos XD!**

**Arigato por ler !!!**

**Bjs :)**

Mafe Ly:

**Nhaaa arigato n.n!!**

**Espero que goste deste tbm i.i!**

**Bjs!**

Debby:

**Muhaiuahaiuhiuahaui vlw Dibry XDDD! Seu depo me comoveu n.n**

**Mas su sensei agora ser feliz por que você gosta de shaman king )!!**

**BejUuUs!**

Nathalia Modinger:

**Ahhhh "chora frenéticamente"**

**Meu você não sabe como sua review me deixou feliz:,)**

**Nooossa ela me deixou muito mais muito mais muiiito feliz!!! AHHH ESTOU FELIZ! XD**

**Cá entre nós, foi ela que me incentivou mais a continuar XD Nossaaa sério que você chorou?**

**Ahhh que emocionante! Nunca pensei que uma fic minha fosse fazer alguém chorar x.x!!!**

**Domo arigato!!!**

**Bjss!!**

**_E OBRIGADA POR LEREM:_**

Smart Angel **(Você foi a primeira a enviar review da fic sabia:0 :D)**, Lana-sama, Future, Fabi-Chan, Kuakua shampoo **(XD),**

Estrela Negra **(Domo arigato por seus conselhos! ;) ),** Dibry **XD**!, Mafe Ly , lukas, Ma-Moon, Meru Onikawa, Nathalia Modinger **(Domo arigato pela review! i.i)  
...**

**E se tiver alguém que eu pulei! GOMENASAI TBM AODRO VOCÊ! XD**

* * *

**Bem gente... TT.TT EH ISSO! DOMO ARIGATO Á TODOS QUE LERAM!!! E ESPERO A VOTAÇÃO DO EPÍLOGO OK!**

**BejOoOo!!!**

**_Ps Bunito: Se não votarem não fasso! XD_**


End file.
